<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catatonia by LadyMaricchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784145">Catatonia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMaricchi/pseuds/LadyMaricchi'>LadyMaricchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Domestic Boyfriends, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Living Together, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, Mentions of Jeankasa, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Post-Canon, Post-War, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMaricchi/pseuds/LadyMaricchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Eren acorda em uma cama desconhecida sem muitas memórias do que o conduziu a tal situação, ele acredita que o melhor a se fazer é explorar o novo ambiente. É claro que ele não esperava estar preso em uma ilha deserta apenas com a companhia sublime de seu ex-Capitão e amor juvenil, Levi Ackerman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catatonia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ATENÇÃO, essa fic contém MUITOS SPOILERS do momento recente do mangá, tipo MUITOS MESMO. Se você só assiste o anime e ainda assim quer ler, tome cuidado. É um presente de amigo secreto pra maravilhosa @Hirohiko &lt;3</p><p>A música que me deu um gás durante a fic foi "Loved me back to life" da Céline Dion, inclusive inspirou o título da fic!<br/>Essa fic também foi postada por mim no Spirit Fanfiction, e logo irá ganhar uma tradução também por mim que será postada aqui.</p><p>Link para a fic no spirit: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/catatonia-21322100/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Naquele dia, quando Eren acordou, percebeu que havia algo de estranho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao longe, escutava um barulho diferente. Parecia com um chiado de alguma coisa, um som constante. Depois de alguns segundos apenas com esse som em sua mente, percebeu que se tratava de ondas batendo umas contra as outras, como em uma praia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentiu o cheiro de água salgada e tentou inspirar profundamente. Parecia que havia um peso em seu peito, mas conforme inspirava e expirava, esse peso se dissipava, até que estava respirando sem esforço. No entanto, ainda estava escuro, e se perguntou por que não conseguia abrir os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foram mais alguns minutos apenas com o som de ondas batendo contra rochas e do cheiro gostoso do mar, até que Eren, enfim, conseguisse abrir os olhos. No entanto, visão que tinha ao seu redor não combinava com os sons que escutava e o cheiro que sentia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estava deitado em uma cama consideravelmente grande</span>
  <span> em um cômodo muito organizado. Havia uma janela entreaberta, uma cômoda com gavetas, um espelho, uma lareira e uma poltrona. Eren precisou se esforçar muito para se sentar na cama. Seus membros estavam fracos e cansados e seu estômago parecia conter um buraco. Como havia ido parar ali?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esforçando-se para tentar se lembrar de algo, sentiu que havia uma coisa errada; muito errada. As últimas memórias que tinha estavam turvas, mas com certeza não envolviam deitar-se em uma cama qualquer, enrolado em lençóis cheirosos em um quarto estranho. Lembra-se vagamente do que acontecera: o estrondo, titãs colossais para todos os lados, seu corpo consciente e inconsciente ao mesmo tempo, o choro desesperado de Armin e Mikasa… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquilo fora tudo um sonho ou estava sonhando nesse momento?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não. Era vívido demais para ser um sonho. Tanto o antes quanto o agora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olhou para suas próprias mãos como se não acreditasse que pudesse mover seus dedos, mas tudo parecia exatamente como estava antes de ele perder a consciência e ir parar ali. Onde estavam Mikasa e Armin? O Capitão Levi? Reiner?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tentou se levantar rápido, mas seu corpo respondia lentamente e talvez aquilo fosse um reflexo do uso prolongado dos poderes do Titã Fundador. Era possível que fosse temporário; ou era o que esperava. Reparou que suas roupas consistiam em uma camiseta e uma calça que ele, definitivamente, não era o dono original, pois nunca as tinha visto antes, e seus pés estavam nus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao abrir as persianas, deu de cara com o mar. O céu estava incrivelmente azul, como Eren jamais vira, e o mar se estendia em sua imensidão. Por alguns longos segundos, apenas absorveu a cena à sua frente. Não aproveitara de verdade quando, pela primeira vez, conseguira ver o oceano. Agora parecia ser um bom momento para apreciá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas onde é aqui? — murmurou baixo, surpreendendo-se em como sua voz estava rouca. Limpou a garganta e percebeu que estava com sede.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pelo que podia compreender sobre seus arredores, estava no segundo andar do que parecia ser um chalé na praia e não havia sinal de que outra pessoa estava ali também, como um barulho ou pertences pessoais, então supôs que poderia descobrir o que havia no resto da casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saiu do quarto, observando que o chalé era de certa forma pequeno, pois havia apenas mais um cômodo no segundo andar que Eren não ousou abrir a porta para espiar. Desceu as escadas, reparando como tudo era feito de pedra e madeira e não tinha decorações particularmente pessoais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No andar de baixo havia uma sala simples e uma cozinha, ambas separadas apenas por um balcão. Eren se aproximou cautelosamente, reparando no forno que parecia construído a mão. Seu estômago roncou e achou melhor ver se achava algo para comer, afinal, estava ali convidado por alguém, não é?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Deve ter um pão por aqui, ou qualquer coisa. — resmungou para si mesmo, agachando para procurar nos armários. Não havia nada dentro, exceto alguns recipientes vazios para colocar alimentos dentro. Por que parecia que ele não comia nada há anos? Que fome!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando desistiu de procurar nos armários, ergueu-se devagar, ainda um pouco fraco, achando que tinha escutado o som da porta da sala se abrindo. Poderia ser o dono da casa; quem sabe pudesse responder como ele havia parado ali e onde estavam seus amigos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal havia terminado de se colocar de pé quando sentiu algo rígido batendo com força contra suas costas, fazendo se inclinar de dor e ser empurrado para o chão. Cansado, tombou com força e um peso se postou em cima de si; seu braço foi puxado para trás em uma clara ameaça para quebrá-lo e Eren chiou de dor. Uma mão pressionou sua bochecha contra o piso de madeira e Eren segurou um grunhido quando sentiu seu braço prestes a ser deslocado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como chegou aqui? De onde veio? — a voz da pessoa que o segurava resmungou agressivamente. Eren torceu seu corpo, tentando amenizar a dor em seu braço, reconhecendo vagamente a voz, mas a dor era tanta que mal tinha tempo para pensar em alguma resposta que não fosse a que deu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu só queria ver se tinha comida!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O peso em suas costas paralisou, a respiração ao pé de seu ouvido se congelou e a mão firme que puxava seu braço não o forçou mais. Estava hesitante em resistir e acabar se ferindo. Não sabia quem era a pessoa e tornar-se titã e destruir todo o chalé poderia não ser algo muito interessante a se fazer. Se aquele realmente era o dono do chalé, por que o estava atacando?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele o tinha abrigado por vontade própria, aparentemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não é?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pessoa continuou paralisada e Eren ousou tentar se remexer sob seu corpo, sem sucesso. A mão que pressionava sua bochecha contra o chão permanecia firme também, impedindo que ele tentasse se virar para enxergá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu juro que eu só ia ver se tinha comida! — ele ralhou, irritado. — Escuta, você que me ajudou, não é? Por que tá fazendo isso? Me solta que eu vou embora!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O silêncio permaneceu e Eren se irritou ainda mais. Estava prestes a mandar o outro se foder e tentar se soltar daquele aperto a todo custo quando, enfim, a voz falou novamente, e dessa vez em um tom mais brando, mais reconhecível. Um tom muito familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eren? — um sussurro incrédulo. — Você… acordou… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren encarava Levi ainda confuso, segurando uma xícara de chá e com um prato de pão com geleia em sua frente. Sua fome era muito maior do que pão com geleia e chá, mas a expressão indecifrável de Levi o deixava curioso demais para simplesmente esquecer tudo e encher a barriga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então… você vai explicar o que está acontecendo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi parecia inconsolável. Era um estado de agitação que o forçava a caminhar de um lado para o outro na cozinha, até mesmo fazendo com que ele se atrapalhasse no preparo do chá e derrubasse algumas coisas duas vezes. Ele não havia falado mais nada além de ordenar a Eren que se sentasse à mesa para comer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele nem mesmo havia olhado em seu rosto ainda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não me lembro de muita coisa. — Eren continuou. O Capitão não era um homem de poucas palavras e nos momentos que eles passaram a sós previamente, Levi sempre era quem puxava assunto, dizendo que o silêncio de Eren era incômodo. Naquele momento, era ele quem parecia não saber o que dizer, mesmo com tanta coisa a ser explicada. — Só… de você, Mikasa, Armin… mas nada muito definido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A expressão de Levi estava cansada. Eren se lembrava vagamente de uma cicatriz imensa atravessando seu rosto, mas não havia nada ali que deixasse claro que um ferimento extenso tinha cruzado seu rosto um dia. Sua expressão cansada o deixava um pouco mais velho, mas o capitão já não era um homem jovem há um tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você foi o responsável por impedir Ymir, a fundadora. — Levi começou, parecendo um pouco perdido. — Mas apenas depois que o estrondo dizimou tudo. De alguma maneira… todos aqueles titãs, todos aqueles colossais, simplesmente viraram poeira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren pareceu surpreso. Não conseguia lembrar muito bem do estrondo e aquilo trazia uma sensação estranha para dentro de si. Levi parecia decepcionado. Mas, quem deles não estaria?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Os poderes de titã de todos foram removidos. Eu estava ferido e fui curado. — Levi prosseguiu com cautela. — E quem fez isso foi você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren piscou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso quer dizer que… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eldia é apenas um povo comum. — ele continuou. — E a única nação restante no mundo, pelo menos pelo que sabemos até então. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren não bebeu o chá, apenas permaneceu paralisado, observando Levi que ainda não o olhara nos olhos. Ele havia conseguido? Havia conseguido salvar seu povo da ameaça que o mundo inteiro ofertava?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso quer dizer que… o Armin… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está perfeitamente bem e não tem mais que se preocupar com um prazo de validade. — Levi completou. — Todos eles, na verdade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren apertou a xícara em suas mãos, sentindo lágrimas enchendo seus olhos. Armin estava bem, Armin não ia morrer. Seus amigos, todos eles, estavam a salvo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu preciso... — ele murmurou subitamente, erguendo-se da mesa. Cambaleou e se apoiou antes que caísse, percebendo que Levi havia lançado um olhar feio sobre si; o primeiro olhar direto em seus olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Senta pra comer, Jaeger, você não vai pra lugar algum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Onde eles estão? — protestou, decidindo se sentar. Era melhor permanecer assim por um tempo, seu corpo parecia muito fraco. Ele tinha desmaiado depois desse evento todo, pelo visto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Onde mais? Em Paradis, obviamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquilo fez com que Eren arregalasse os olhos, confuso, mas Levi prosseguiu antes que ele perguntasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é um criminoso de guerra, Eren. A Rainha Historia e o Comandante Arlert decidiram que o melhor lugar pra você ficar é aqui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Aqui? Aqui onde? — exclamou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu também não sei exatamente onde estamos, mas estamos longe. Foram sete dias até chegarmos aqui, a cavalo e navio. Estamos em uma ilha qualquer, bem, bem longe de Paradis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren baixou o olhar para as mãos, observando como seus dedos estavam brancos pressionados contra a xícara. Armin e Historia o haviam castigado? Não que ele esperasse viver impune, mas, por que eles não queriam vê-lo mais?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Antes que pense merda, não foi uma decisão única deles. — Levi prosseguiu, baixando o olhar para o piso impecavelmente limpo da pequena cozinha. — Existem eldianos que te amam, existem eldianos que esfregariam sua cara no chão; eles não são a maioria, mas Eldia enfrenta um momento de paz e o reinado de Historia é próspero. De qualquer maneira, você foi dado como morto. Seja um herói ou um vilão, para nosso mundo, você se tornou uma lenda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren permanecia pasmo encarando o pão com geleia. Arrependia-se de não tê-lo comido logo, pois agora seu estômago estava se retorcendo. Não veria mais ninguém? Nunca mais? Não que não estivesse pronto para a morte quando tomara a decisão de realizar o estrondo, mas não vê-los nunca mais, ainda em vida…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não precisa fazer essa cara, eles nos mandam cartas. — Levi continuou, com um tom de voz mais ameno. Talvez a expressão no rosto de Eren tivesse acertado alguma coisa em seu peito e o amolecido. Ele não era realmente um homem rígido, apenas possuía um exterior intimidador. — E uma vez por mês um navio vem trazer alimentos, roupas, utensílios, seja lá o que estivermos precisando aqui. Eles já vieram nos visitar também, só não podem vir sempre, nem com frequência. Seria suspeito que os heróis da humanidade desaparecessem juntos uma vez por mês.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quê?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> — Visitar? Quando?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi, enfim, olhou para ele. O olhar em seus olhos era confuso e tinha tanta emoção que Eren nem mesmo conseguia identificar qual era. Decepção? Medo? Nervoso? Preocupação? Não sabia como lidar com Levi naquele estado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Semana passada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E… hm… eu fiquei inconsciente por quanto tempo? — eles haviam tomado essa decisão, realizado a mudança, construído o chalé, realizado visitas mensais. Havia passado um tempo considerável, então. Quantos meses ele havia dormido?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um brilho cruzou o olhar de Levi e Eren podia jurar que eram lágrimas. A resposta dele fez com que seu mundo parasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quatro anos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren passou o dia sentado em frente à casa, na areia da praia, debaixo de uma árvore. Ele havia dado uma volta pelo lugar sozinho depois que Levi jogou a bomba das notícias. Era uma ilha consideravelmente grande e ele só caminhou pela beirada da praia até que a casa sumisse de vista e depois retornou, chutando pedrinhas e recolhendo conchas. Atrás, após uma longa faixa de areia, havia mata fechada; ao fundo, era possível observar montanhas. Provavelmente era por ali que Levi buscava alimento quando o trazido pelas embarcações não era o suficiente para o mês.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando ele retornou do passeio e se sentou na areia, Levi apareceu ao seu lado e, mudo, lhe entregou vários papéis. Eram todas as cartas trocadas entre ele e Mikasa, Armin e Historia durante os anos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren as leu com calma e, diga-se de passagem, certo choque ao poder ver como todo aquele tempo tinha se passado e como seus amigos estavam tendo vidas praticamente normais. O bebê de Historia era uma menina, a qual ela dera o nome de Juno, e já estava completando quatro anos. Armin era o comandante da tropa de exploração, que agora realizava expedições muito mais longas do que apenas alguns dias; na última carta que ele enviara para Levi, estimava que a próxima expedição além de Paradis fosse durar três meses, e ele tinha otimismo em relação ao que poderiam encontrar nessas viagens. Se surpreendeu quando, em uma carta, Mikasa revelara que estava se casando com Jean. Na última carta enviada por ela, de alguns meses atrás, contava que estava esperando um bebê. Ainda não sabia se seria menino ou menina, mas o único nome que ela e Jean haviam pensado no momento era “Eren”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Havia também os outros, é claro. Annie, Reiner, Connie. Todos vivendo suas vidas normalmente, ou da maneira mais normal que poderiam em um mundo pós-estrondo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De todos aqueles, só uma pessoa estava ali naquele momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por quê? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O sol já tinha se posto há algumas horas e a luz de um dos quartos lá de cima estava acesa. Eren entrou, subindo as escadas, e indo direto para o quarto que não entrara em sua exploração prévia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi estava sentado à mesa, iluminado por uma lamparina, escrevendo uma carta e parecendo concentrado, mas ergueu o olhar para Eren quando ele parou na porta como um fantasma. Não era exatamente um quarto, e sim um escritório, e não havia cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Cansou de ficar lá fora? — ele perguntou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren gesticulou para as cartas que segurava e se aproximou, colocando-as sobre a mesa para devolvê-las à Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está com fome? — Levi prosseguiu com mais perguntas. Eren queria fazer a sua, mas ela parecia fora de foco naquele momento. Seria muito estranho? O Capitão poderia apenas evadir de sua questão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já tinham tido muitas conversas significativas no passado, ou só algumas vazias mesmo. Mas, naquele momento, parecia complicado começar alguma coisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se você quiser tomar um banho, temos água encanada e quente aqui. Foram minhas exigências antes de vir pra esse fim de mundo. — ele resmungou, voltando sua atenção para o papel que escrevia. De relance, Eren percebeu ser uma carta para Armin, provavelmente contando que ele havia acordado. — O banheiro fica no corredor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren saiu do cômodo com um nó na garganta sem ter perguntado o que queria. O olhar do capitão parecia distante, como se escondesse alguma coisa, e também portava certo constrangimento pelo jeito que evitava olhar para Eren por muito tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resolveu ir até o tal do banheiro, reparando que havia uma banheira e um chuveiro, e se surpreendeu. Aquilo era tecnologia de ponta; a maior parte das casas não tinha encanamento daquele jeito. Quer dizer, depois da ampliação da tecnologia em Paradis, a tal água quente saindo pelo cano chegou para todos, mas antes era algo que nem mesmo os ricos tinham. Era de se esperar que Levi fosse exigir um banheiro completo como pré-requisito para se mudar para um lugar remoto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A água realmente era quente e ele saiu revitalizado do chuveiro, até perceber que não havia pegado roupas limpas e nem uma toalha. As roupas que estava usando estavam sujas de suor, água do mar e areia, e certamente Levi o colocaria para dormir fora de casa se o visse usando aquilo. A única toalha que avistou era, possivelmente, do próprio Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ótimo. Levi iria remover suas tripas se descobrisse que Eren havia se enxugado com sua toalha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após cinco minutos pingando no chuveiro, arriscou-se a ir até a porta e a entreabriu o suficiente para enfiar a cabeça para fora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Levi?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nada ressoou em resposta, mas Eren sabia que ele tinha escutado, então prosseguiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pode trazer uma toalha?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cabeça de Levi apareceu pela porta do cômodo onde ele estava e ele encarou Eren de volta com um olhar de julgamento; Eren agradeceu por seu corpo estar parcialmente coberto por uma parede. Depois, Levi suspirou e se encaminhou para o quarto onde o outro tinha acordado mais cedo. Após alguns segundos, retornou com uma toalha e roupas limpas dobradas. Eren esticou a mão pela brecha da porta para alcançar e sorriu em agradecimento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi apenas se retirou sem falar mais nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Certo, ainda havia muito o que conversarem pelo visto e algo que sondava a mente de Eren era por que o Capitão era o único que estava lá com ele? Agora que ele havia acordado, Levi iria embora e Eren ficaria sozinho naquele lugar? Solidão não era algo do qual era fã e pensar que poderia ser abandonado ali a qualquer momento o deixou um pouco angustiado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enrolou-se na toalha e foi até o quarto no qual tinha acordado mais cedo em busca de roupas e encontrou um par de calças na primeira gaveta da cômoda. Lá havia várias trocas de roupas com seu tamanho e a razão de porque havia tantas o deixou confuso. Vestiu a calça limpa e pendurou a toalha na varanda para secar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pela primeira vez no dia, parou para se observar no espelho. Seu rosto ainda era o mesmo de quatro anos atrás, mas não era como se houvesse muita mudança em alguém dos 19 para os 23 anos. Apenas reparou que seu cabelo estava um pouco mais comprido do que estava naquela época. Ué, não havia crescido muito então? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren se sobressaltou quando Levi apareceu na porta do quarto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vai precisar de alguma coisa? — Levi parecia só ter essa pergunta. Devia ser alguma estranha maneira de demonstrar que se importava. Aquilo deixava Eren contente em saber que Levi poderia estar ali por escolha, e não apenas por dever, mas ao mesmo tempo o deixava tenso. Antes eles já tiveram tantas conversas extensas, por que parecia tão difícil estabelecer um diálogo agora? Um clima estranho pairava sobre Levi e aquilo deixava Eren angustiado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não queria que Levi tivesse ódio dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hm… acho que não. — ele comentou. — Você cortou meu cabelo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pergunta escapou mais rápido do que ele esperava, mas a reação do outro valeu a pena. Ele observou Eren, surpreso, por alguns segundos, e assentiu levemente. Finalmente uma outra fala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estava ficando muito comprido e difícil de lavar e pentear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren não esperava por aquela resposta. Aquilo fez com que seu corpo todo se esquentasse de vergonha e suas bochechas pegaram fogo. Levi… Levi tinha…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você… — Eren deu um passo a frente, se aproximando, mas Levi parecia determinado a impor uma certa distância entre eles. Talvez fosse por estar sem camisa, mas sentia certa ansiedade em estar em frente ao outro naquele momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não ia deixar você sem tomar banho por quatro anos em cima de uma cama. — Levi grunhiu, áspero, encarando os móveis atrás de Eren. — Ou você acha que também estava dormindo nos mesmos lençóis desde que viemos para cá? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren não respondeu, surpreso demais para falar algo. Talvez até um pouco envergonhado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vai querer alguma coisa ou não?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hm… esse é o meu quarto? — perguntou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim. Tudo seu. — ele respondeu, subitamente tornando-se mais grosseiro do que Eren se lembrava e talvez tudo aquilo pudesse ser ódio. Afinal, ele não era a única pessoa que Eren havia decepcionado, mas era o único que estava sendo obrigado a ficar ali com ele. Quatro anos morando isolado em uma ilha, sem companhia, cuidando de um criminoso inválido. Na verdade, não esperava continuar vivo depois de tudo aquilo, sua própria intenção era morrer; mas parecia que o grande vazio escuro que tinha visto quando tocara Historia não era a morte, então.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só tem esse quarto. — Eren pontuou, tornando a observar Levi. — O outro cômodo é um escritório.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi arqueou uma sobrancelha, parecendo observar Eren direito pela primeira vez no dia. Aquilo parecia uma atividade um pouco difícil para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu quero dizer, onde você dorme, Capitão?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi estalou a língua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não me chame mais de “Capitão”, meu trabalho com a divisão se encerrou há quatro anos. — ele resmungou, recuando um passo para trás. — E você sabe que eu não preciso de um quarto para dormir, diferente de você. Se é só isso que você tem a dizer, eu vou… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ainda continua dormindo na mesa? — Eren insistiu, começando a se tornar irritado. Não tinha culpa de Historia e Armin terem obrigado Levi a ficar ali com ele. Agora que estava enfim acordado, podia se virar sozinho e ele podia voltar para a civilização e ter uma vida normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas Levi apenas virou de costas e puxou a maçaneta atrás de si, fechando a porta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren cerrou os punhos com a fuga, sentindo um calor subir por seu corpo, e abriu a porta abruptamente, saindo para o corredor atrás do outro. Não era educado perseguir seu antigo Capitão praticamente sem roupas, mas naquele momento ele não se importava com nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Além disso, se Levi não era mais Capitão, iria tratá-lo como igual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Levi! — ele chamou, vendo que o outro hesitou em parar para escutar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele só tinha parado porque o tom de voz de Eren, antes ameno, agora estava furioso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei que você não queria estar aqui e agora que eu estou bem, pode ir embora. — começou. — Eu sei que, assim como os outros, você não queria mais ver a minha cara depois do que eu fiz e tudo bem, eu sei o que eu fiz, e eu não me arrependo. Não é isso que você sempre dizia? Viver sem arrependimentos? — Eren perguntou retoricamente, sem aguardar uma resposta para prosseguir. — Você não consegue nem olhar na minha cara, não é?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi se virou lentamente, observando o rosto de Eren com uma expressão indecifrável. Eren nunca fora um mestre em decifrar a mente dos outros, sempre fora melhor em expressar a si próprio. Em se tratando de Levi, então, ele nunca sabia o que esperar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso é mais complicado do que você…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, você não precisa responder. — Eren continuou, o tom de voz ainda elevado. — Já perdeu muito tempo comigo. Eu só precisava falar alguma coisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E, dizendo isso, entrou novamente em seu quarto e bateu a porta. Levi não retornou para terminar de falar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em seu quarto havia uma pequena varanda, e foi ali que ficou, sentado no chão </span>
  <span>durante a madrugada. Dali conseguia observar as estrelas, a lua e as ondas do mar que batiam na areia da praia. Quando se cansou, deitou-se no chão e seu olhar se perdeu por todos aqueles pontos brilhantes no céu, lembrando-se de Mikasa e Armin. Aquilo era uma atividade que os três faziam muito na época de recrutas, após o jantar. Sentia falta deles, mesmo que parecesse que os tinha visto ainda ontem. Só de saber que quatro anos haviam se passado, sentia saudades. Queria ver como eles estavam, se haviam mudado. Mikasa certamente estava diferente; mas ele com certeza não a veria nos próximos meses e, talvez, até mesmo nos próximos anos. Jean e ela não viajariam por tanto tempo com uma criança de colo apenas para vê-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E Armin… como comandante, ele tinha coisas melhores para fazer. Ele tinha um mundo inteiro para explorar agora, sem nenhum motivo para se preocupar. Não precisava deixar uma parte da tropa para trás para proteção das muralhas; não havia mais motivo para se proteger. Não havia mais inimigos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em dado momento, achou ter escutado algum som vindo de dentro do quarto, mas ignorou. A janela do cômodo ao lado estava iluminada, provando que Levi ainda estava acordado, e Eren também estava sem sono. Talvez dormir por todo esses anos tivesse compensado um pouco. Após alguns minutos, se ergueu para espiar o quarto, e em cima da mesa havia uma tigela de sopa e um caderno velho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é um idiota. — ele xingou, sem saber se falava para si mesmo ou para o prato. Estava com fome, mas estava com vergonha de descer e pegar algo depois do que falara para Levi algumas horas atrás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comeu rápido e depois sentou-se do lado de fora novamente, aproveitando a luminosidade da janela ao lado. O caderno era uma espécie de diário cujo primeiro dia ali escrito era equivalente ao primeiro dia de coma de Eren. A letra que lá constava era a de Armin, e ele detalhava alguns procedimentos realizados em Eren, quanto tempo eles esperavam que ele fosse se recuperar, quais os tipos de danos avaliados em seu corpo após o fim do estrondo, dentre outros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele seguiu lendo o diário, vendo como Armin descrevia Eren dia após dia. Era um coma estranho. Eren não precisava se alimentar, nem beber água, nem nada. Era como se o poder restante de Ymir circulasse de alguma maneira em suas veias para mantê-lo vivo; além disso, nem Armin, nem Annie, nem mais ninguém mantinha seus poderes de titã. Era o fim de uma era.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Às vezes a letra escrita era de Mikasa, às vezes era de Levi. Conforme os meses se passavam e todos os cuidados realizados com Eren eram descritos ali, a letra de Levi foi se tornando a mais constante até ser a única a compor o caderno. Ali, Eren supunha, era o momento em que eles já estariam vivendo isolados nessa ilha. Com frequência, lia anotações que supunham a sua morte após os quatro últimos anos da maldição; aparentemente, ninguém esperava que ele fosse realmente acordar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de uma boa dose de coragem, Eren se ergueu e saiu até o corredor, indo em direção ao escritório. Não pensou em bater na porta quando a viu entreaberta e, no fim, agradeceu. Levi estava sentado na cadeira, com a cabeça baixa apoiada nos braços cruzados sobre a mesa, dormindo. Eren suspirou, hesitando entre deixar o caderno na mesa ou voltar para seu quarto sem tocar em nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enfim se atrapalhou e esbarrou na porta ao sair do quarto, fazendo com que Levi se sobressaltasse e erguesse a cabeça. Seu olhar estava carregado de sono e seus cabelos estavam um pouco amassados, mas quando ele percebeu que era Eren, pareceu se tranquilizar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que foi? — ele perguntou com a voz embargada de sono, olhando Eren de cima a baixo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nada, só… vim devolver o caderno. — estava indeciso sobre o que dizer, então apenas gesticulou para o que segurava e se aproximou da mesa, deixando o caderno ao lado das coisas de Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi esfregou os olhos com as mãos, parecendo exausto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não fica sem camisa lá fora, vai ficar doente. — ele murmurou com a voz cansada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O coração de Eren se apertou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está mesmo ficando frio. — foi o que respondeu. — Estamos perto do inverno? Aqui neva?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi ergueu o olhar cansado para ele depois de pensar um pouco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pouco. Só quando está muito frio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles ficaram longos segundos em silêncio. Levi encarava sua xícara vazia e Eren encarava os próprios pés descalços. Enfim, Eren decidiu falar algo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu vou dormir um pouco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vai lá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silêncio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren cerrou o punho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Levi, eu… — começou. Levi ergueu o olhar da xícara de chá sem chá, e Eren pôde ver a imagem da exaustão em seu rosto. Finalmente uma imagem clara naquele rosto que era tão difícil de decifrar. Seu coração ainda estava apertado, então apenas prosseguiu logo com o que queria dizer. — ...agradeço por ter cuidado de mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eles não te abandonaram. — Levi falou rapidamente. — Eles só têm suas responsabilidades a cumprir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E você não?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi o observou intensamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Minha responsabilidade sempre foi você.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quando o frio chegou, quatro semanas depois, eles estavam em bons termos um com o outro. Recolher lenha ao menos era mais divertido com companhia, pois havia distração, ou pelo menos era o que Levi alegava. Certamente passar quatro anos recolhendo lenha sozinho para o inverno devia ser bem entediante e Eren, novamente, se pegou agradecendo Levi mentalmente por tudo o que ele havia feito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um navio havia passado para deixar suprimentos extras para o inverno e também para retornar com a carta de Levi para Armin. Junto, havia uma carta de Mikasa e Jean. Levi deixara Eren ler primeiro e agora parecia que não havia mais paz no mundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você acha que eu vou poder vê-la? — ele perguntou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eren, pela milésima vez, eu não sei. — Levi suspirou. — Mas do jeito que a Mikasa é, vai voltar pra cá nadando com aquele bebê nas costas quando descobrir que você acordou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren apoiou a última lenha na pilha dentro do depósito antes de se retirar com Levi para o chalé. Os ventos estavam frios e, quando chovia, uma fina geada caía. A neve não costumava ser intensa, mas o frio tendia a ser árduo e era possível que ele chegasse ainda esta noite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sou tio agora. Acho. — Eren pontuou enquanto trancava a porta da frente após retornarem ao chalé. — O que acha disso?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não tenho uma experiência boa com tios. — Levi resmungou, entrando na cozinha com Eren em sua cola. — Vou fazer uma sopa pra esquentar esse seu cérebro congelado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu deveria dar um presente pra ela? — ele estava empolgado até que, enfim, lembrou-se de sua situação atual. — Ah, mas nem tem como eu dar presente nenhum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tenho certeza que se você mandar uma carta para o Armin, ele vai providenciar o seu presente pra criança.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos ficaram em silêncio enquanto Levi cozinhava, um silêncio confortável que já havia se tornado comum nos últimos dias. Eren cutucava as farpas da mesa com a ponta dos dedos enquanto observava Levi de costas para ele. Nas últimas noites que a temperatura havia baixado um pouco, Levi havia brigado algumas vezes para que Eren fechasse a janela da varanda, pois a corrente gelada ia até seu escritório. Ele parecia sentir muito frio e a prova disso era o casaco de lã que ele usava agora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren suspirou. Era difícil não reparar em Levi agora que estava com ele todos os dias, o dia todo. Aquilo era algo de sua época de recruta, uma admiração platônica que se desenvolveu quando entrou para o esquadrão dele. Depois, quando as coisas começaram a desandar, ele apenas afogou o sentimento para se permitir seguir em frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estar com ele ali, agora, sem nada para impedi-los, o deixava com ideias que não sabia se queria ter. Levi sempre se importava muito com ele, mas aquilo não era justificativa de nada. Eren não podia deixar que aqueles sentimentos aflorassem mais uma vez e atrapalhassem sua convivência com Levi. Não quando teriam que passar o resto da vida juntos, já que o outro havia se recusado veemente a ir embora sob a justificativa de que devia cumprir ordens da Rainha e do Comandante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algo no interior de seu coração dizia que as ordens de Historia e Armin não eram tão rígidas e que Levi poderia abdicar de sua tarefa quando bem entendesse. Se ele não queria sair dali, ele tinha seus motivos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você acha que ela tem aquela cara estranha do Jean? — Eren perguntou depois de dez minutos em completo silêncio, tentando mudar o rumo que sua mente tomava. Pensar demais em Levi nunca era boa coisa, principalmente quando já o observava sem cautela o dia inteiro. De certa forma, acreditava que o outro já tinha percebido seu olhar de admiração e desejo descuidado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reparou que Levi se virou para ele com a testa franzida, como se questionasse se a pergunta era séria. Eren ergueu os braços em rendição. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só estou dizendo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi retornou a atenção para sua sopa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Qual o nome dela mesmo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Miyuki. — Eren respondeu. — Era o nome da mãe da Mikasa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Melhor que Eren. Um de você já basta. — Levi comentou. Eren arqueou a sobrancelha, sorrindo de canto e erguendo-se da cadeira para ir em direção a Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você acabou de fazer uma piada? — ele murmurou ao se aproximar, apoiando-se contra a bancada para olhar o rosto de Levi de frente. Ele tinha uma mania péssima de escondê-lo com frequência e Eren gostava de observar suas expressões agora que estava ficando um pouco melhor em decifrá-las.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não. Vai tomar banho, você ficou lá fora o dia todo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você está desconversando. Agora faz piadas? — Eren continuou pressionando, contente em saber que Levi não tinha mais como usar a cartada de “superior”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sempre fiz piadas. — ele respondeu, apático, mas em seu rosto havia uma leve trilha avermelhada nas bochechas. O peito de Eren se apertou e aquela sensação em seu baixo ventre certamente não era aceitável. Manter sua aparência séria seria uma tarefa mais difícil do que esperava, ainda mais se Levi fosse ficar com o rosto avermelhado após qualquer provocação. Sentindo as famigeradas borboletas no estômago e uma vontade estranha de jogar o outro sobre a bancada e beijá-lo, achou melhor se retirar o mais rápido possível do cômodo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vou tomar banho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E saiu, sentindo o olhar de Levi em suas costas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O frio realmente chegou naquela noite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A única lareira da casa ficava no quarto de Eren. Quando questionou Levi sobre o local, e por que não na sala, afinal?, Levi respondeu que a lareira precisava estar onde Eren estava, pois era ele quem precisaria ser aquecido. Aquilo fez Eren sentir-se internamente satisfeito com a atenção e também ficou surpreso com o grau de cuidado que havia recebido. Não tinha como duvidar que Levi, realmente, havia dado seu melhor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nesse momento, no qual Levi estava sentado no tapete felpudo do quarto acendendo a lareira, Eren fez a pergunta que estava planejando em sua cabeça o dia inteiro. Claro, depois de ver Levi tremendo de frio a manhã inteira enquanto arrumavam o galpão de lenha, não tinha como não pensar nisso. Tentou disfarçar seu nervoso se enrolando em cobertores no centro da cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que não dorme aqui no inverno?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi estagnou segurando um pedaço de lenha, de costas para Eren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O crepitar do fogo pareceu muito alto em seus ouvidos enquanto esperava pela resposta de Levi. Não devia ser algo tão importante, era só uma justificativa boba. Não significava nada demais, só uma pergunta inocente. Então por que as costas do outro pareceram tensionar tanto? Eren engoliu em seco, sentindo-se esquisito novamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Será que tinha falado merda?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E tomar sua cama por três meses? Acho que não entende o incômodo que vai causar a si mesmo com essa oferta. — a resposta soou estranha, em um tom de voz um pouco irônico, quase como se fosse uma tentativa falha de fazer uma piada. Eren lambeu os lábios, levemente irritado. O que tinha de errado com sua cama? Ela era macia e confortável, além de espaçosa, e ele não se importava em ter Levi dormindo ao seu lado todos os dias. Nem precisava ser apenas no frio! Na verdade, só de se imaginar acordando com Levi ao seu lado já ficava arrepiado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não ofereci a cama. — falou, áspero, antes que pudesse segurar a própria língua. Já que Levi ia apenas fazer piadas, era melhor que afogasse logo o que sentia antes que ficasse pior. Aquela admiração platônica já lhe dera dor de cabeça no passado. Agora, ficar fantasiando sobre como era ver Levi pela manhã, com o cabelo bagunçado e voz embargada, certamente não lhe faria bem algum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi, ainda de costas, ergueu a cabeça em surpresa. Em um movimento mecânico, ele baixou a cabeça de volta e largou a lenha dentro da lareira, soltando uma risada anasalada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro que não.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren mordeu a parte interna da bochecha quando Levi se levantou e caminhou em direção à porta. Ergueu-se, apressado, e bateu a mão na porta assim que Levi tocou na maçaneta, impedindo-o de abri-la. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Onde vai? — sua voz saiu irritadiça, mas em seu peito o sentimento que constava era medo; medo de que Levi saísse daquele quarto e tudo o que poderia acontecer entre eles saísse junto. De qualquer forma, raiva era o único tom que sua voz mantinha em momentos de tensão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi estava com o cenho franzido quando encontrou seu olhar. Não, aquilo estava errado. Não era pra Levi estar bravo, era Eren quem perdia o controle da raiva!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vou caminhar pela minha casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A casa não é sua, é minha também. — o que estava falando? Estava em desespero. Levi não podia sair daquele quarto agora. Precisava entender por que seu comentário o havia deixado bravo, precisava confirmar o que o incomodava. Por que Levi, de todas as pessoas, era quem estava ali agora?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que está falando, Jaeger?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele estava muito bravo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren jogou seu peso contra a porta, encostando nela e cruzando os braços. Levi teve que tirar a mão da maçaneta e erguer a cabeça para olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos. Era um olhar que realmente fuzilava, mas Eren manteve o seu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não vai sair daqui sem me contar porque está bravo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não estou bravo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está. Sua sobrancelha está arqueada, só faz isso quando está bravo. — desafiou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi franziu a testa e semicerrou os olhos por um breve instante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei que você dorme na poltrona. — Eren continuou. Não sabia mais o que estava falando, apenas sentia que precisava desengasgar sobre o assunto que o estava estressando essas últimas semanas. — Já acordei no meio da noite e vi você nela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A poltrona ficava bem ao lado da cama de Eren. Na primeira vez que ele flagrara Levi dormindo nela no meio da madrugada, assustou-se. Por sorte não acordou o outro; era uma cena intrigante ver Levi enroscado na poltrona, abraçando os joelhos. Ele era pequeno o suficiente para se espremer nela e cochilar um pouco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele nunca estava lá antes de Eren pegar no sono ou quando ele acordava pela manhã.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Levi pareceu perdido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Minha cama é grande, por que não dorme nela? Não vou te morder e também não me incomodo de dividi-la com você. — a verdade é que dividir a cama com o outro seria uma atividade muito mais do que prazerosa para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles se observaram, o olhar de Levi parecendo perdido enquanto Eren sabia que o melhor que podia fazer agora era pressionar o seu. Nunca fora difícil arrancar informações de Levi, ele geralmente falava o que se passava em sua cabeça sem se preocupar muito sobre ser algo chocante ou desnecessário. Era excêntrico vê-lo perdido em suas próprias palavras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não acha estranho? — foi o que ele respondeu, rebatendo com outra pergunta. Eren não entendeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O quê?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não acha estranho acordar no meio da noite e me encontrar dormindo ao seu lado?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren continuou sem entender e respondeu apenas o que lhe pareceu o mais lógico no momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acho que ficou bem claro que você fez isso pelos últimos quatro anos, não ia ser tão rápido que esse hábito ia desaparecer. E não é como se eu não quisesse dormir com você. — ele murmurou, ainda encostado contra a porta. Sentiu que a última parte falava por si só, mas não deixou brecha para a interpretação de Levi ou para que a ficha caísse. — Ainda quer fugir do quarto? Vai ter que me derrubar primeiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A resposta não veio em palavras. Eren se surpreendeu quando, de repente, seu corpo estava sendo puxado e lançado contra o chão. Agarrou-se ao braço de Levi; se fosse cair, o levaria junto. Levi pareceu percebeu seu erro e tentou manter sua base firme para não ir ao chão junto com Eren, mas o peso do corpo do outro em queda era maior do que ele esperava. Os dois caíram no chão em cima do tapete felpudo, com Levi por cima de Eren, que o apertou imediatamente em seus braços.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que está fazendo, idiota? Me solta. — Levi exigiu, com os braços imobilizados por um abraço de urso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não até você me falar o que quer. — manteve a voz firme. Era agora ou nunca. Iria escutar o que não queria, ou falar o que queria, e enfim aquele assunto estaria encerrado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não quero nada! — Levi se retorceu. Suas mãos estavam presas para baixo e ele as moveu como pôde até atingir a linha da cintura de Eren, cutucando-o com força. Eren fraquejou com cócegas e aquilo foi o suficiente para que Levi se soltasse e tentasse se erguer como um raio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, você não vai!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em que momento aquilo tinha se tornado uma espécie de brincadeira, Eren não sabia. Ainda jogado no chão, segurou o tornozelo de Levi e o puxou, fazendo com que ele cambaleasse de encontro ao chão mais uma vez. Eren puxou-o para perto e virou-o com as costas contra o chão, sentando-se exatamente ao seu lado. Levi encarou, surpreso e sem reação, enquanto Eren apoiava uma mão de cada lado de sua cabeça e o encarava intensamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que você quer? — foi Levi quem perguntou, parecendo ter desistido de se mover. É verdade que ele era rápido, mas não é como se aquilo fosse uma batalha de verdade. Eren sabia que ele não ia querer machucá-lo se levasse tudo a sério e fugir da conversa certamente não era um comportamento esperado de um adulto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quero que você pare de fugir e me conte o que sente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi alternou o olhar entre o teto e o rosto de Eren. Depois, virou o rosto para o lado, encarando o fogo crepitante e aconchegante a pouca distância.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sempre pensei que pudéssemos conversar. — Eren continuou ao ver que não ia dar em nada pressionar Levi. — Passamos muitas madrugadas acordados juntos antes de tudo isso. E eu sei que eu traí a sua confiança. Se é por isso que você não quer conversar comigo, então… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não traiu a minha confiança. — Levi falou, virando o rosto para Eren. — Eu sempre soube que você seria capaz de fazer o que fez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquilo deixou Eren um pouco surpreso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se aquela era a única alternativa para impedir que todos morressem, que fosse. Eu já estava cansado de lutar. — Levi continuou. — Eu perdi gente demais por as coisas serem como eram. Você pôs um basta em tudo. Eu não tenho remorso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren sorriu um pouco, sentindo-se melhor para falar o que queria. Não podia cobrar uma confissão de Levi, mas poderia ao menos lhe contar o que sentia e deixar que ele decidisse o que deveria ser feito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tem algo que eu quero te dizer há oito anos. Pensando assim, não parece tanto tempo já que dormi por metade dele. — tentou falar descontraído para diminuir a tensão, mas não deu muito certo. Seu coração estava apertado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi continuou o observando. Seu rosto estava sereno, diferente do usual, e aquilo o deixou um pouco nervoso. Se seu palpite estivesse certo, era possível que Levi retribuísse seus sentimentos. Ele era péssimo se expressando assim como Eren era péssimo lendo os sentimentos de alguém, mas será que ao menos daquela vez eles poderiam estar em sintonia?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então fala. — o tom de voz de Levi foi baixo, quase um sussurro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi parecia saber o que estava por vir, assim como Eren sabia, mas aquilo não deixava as coisas mais fáceis de serem ditas. Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e, quando sua voz saiu, não parecia ser sua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sempre gostei de você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aguardou a reação do outro. Pareceu uma eternidade até que escutou uma risada baixa e seu coração afundou em seu estômago. Abriu os olhos, assustado, mas o rosto de Levi não tinha uma expressão de escárnio como ele esperou que fosse ver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você fala uma coisa importante assim com os olhos fechados?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hm?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi tocou em seus ombros com as mãos, puxando-o para perto, e Eren se deixou levar ao se inclinar sobre o outro. Seus narizes se tocaram e se surpreendeu ao sentir como o de Levi estava gelado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você está frio. — falou. Levi levou sua mão também gelada à nuca de Eren por baixo dos cabelos, fazendo-o estremecer. O olhar em seu rosto mostrava que aquilo era como uma travessura para provar um ponto. — Pra que acender a lareira se você não esquenta? — murmurou, permitindo que seus lábios tocassem levemente os do outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não preciso da lareira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi a vez de Eren dar risada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você nem me respondeu e já está presumindo coisas?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pensei que minha resposta fosse óbvia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi Levi quem o beijou primeiro, fazendo com que seu coração se acelerasse de nervoso. Aquilo era um sim. A outra mão de Levi, também gelada, entrou por seu casaco e o tocou no meio das costas, fazendo com que ele gemesse contra a boca de Levi. Não teve muito espaço para protestar contra o toque gélido, pois logo a língua quente de Levi estava tocando a sua e o calor da lareira parecia apenas intensificar a temperatura. Logo, as mãos geladas haviam se tornado bem vindas contra sua pele que parecia estar em chamas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ajeitou seu corpo sobre o de Levi, pressionando seu joelho entre as pernas dele para que ele as abrisse; e foi bem-vindo. Afastou-se do beijo, sentando-se sobre os calcanhares para tentar tirar seu casaco; era um pouco difícil quando Levi estava logo abaixo de si e com uma expressão concentrada como a que tinha no momento. O rosto dele, tão pálido, estava corado e ele observava Eren como um falcão, apoiando-se nos cotovelos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren jogou o casaco em cima da cama, ficando apenas com uma regata larga que usava por baixo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tem certeza que não vai ficar com frio? — perguntou. — Não quer fazer isso na cama?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não vou sujar os lençóis. — Levi falou como se fosse óbvio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É claro. Então vai sujar o tapete. — Eren deu risada, inclinando-se sobre Levi novamente e lhe dando um beijo na ponta do nariz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi franziu o cenho, parecendo refletir arduamente nas palavras que Eren tinha acabado de dizer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É brincadeira! — Eren se apressou, beijando o pescoço dele para distraí-lo. — Ninguém vai sujar o tapete, eu prometo. — sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido. Não era uma boa ideia perturbar Levi quando finalmente o tinha em estado de rendição. Não que ele fosse contra a ideia de ir transar do lado de fora, afinal tinha uma ilha inteira só pra si, mas com a neve que começava a cair talvez não fosse uma boa ideia. Era possível que Levi não ficasse muito excitado com a bunda congelada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren o beijou e puxou seu casaco, retirando-o com ajuda, depois se concentrou em desabotoar a calça que tanto atrapalhava. Por baixo das roupas, Levi estava quente e sua pele se arrepiava aparentemente sem razão. A lareira fazia um bom papel em aquecer o quarto, mas como estava recém acesa ainda era necessário aguardar um pouco até que ficar sem roupas fosse confortável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bom, não ia conseguir esperar; não quando Levi chupava seu pescoço com tanta vontade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Foda-se. — Eren murmurou para si mesmo e se Levi havia escutado, ele havia também ignorado. Aproveitando que o outro estava distraído com seus beijos, puxou a cintura de sua calça para baixo rapidamente, jogando tudo para longe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você vai arrumar tudo depois. — Levi ralhou, parecendo ter dificuldade em parar de morder o pescoço de Eren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Depois disso eu faço tudo o que você quiser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele escutou Levi dando uma risada baixa, antes de apertar o tecido de sua regata com as mãos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não vai tirar as suas? — perguntou, vendo Eren negar com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não vou te foder no chão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi ficou vermelho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que isso tem a ver?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren estava olhando ao redor como se procurasse algo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Aposto que não tem nada que a gente possa usar, não é? — perguntou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi pareceu confuso por alguns segundos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Lubrificante. — Eren prosseguiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não. — o rosto de Levi parecia ficar ainda mais vermelho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren suspirou, levemente chateado, e fez beicinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Na próxima lista de suprimentos, eu mesmo me encarrego de pedir alguma coisa. — falou, voltando sua atenção para Levi e empurrando seu corpo contra o tapete fofinho para que ele relaxasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você vai pedir pro Comandante enviar… ah. — Levi cobriu os lábios com a mão quando Eren lambeu toda a extensão de seu pênis rígido antes de colocá-lo na boca. — E-Eren!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren segurou-o com firmeza com uma mão e com a outra apertou a coxa de Levi, impedindo-o de se mover. Agradeceu pelo tapete ser macio e aliviar o contato contra o corpo dele, ou suas costas poderiam ficar doloridas. Concentrou-se em chupá-lo, nos sons abafados que ele fazia e no aperto súbito em seus cabelos; aquela lareira aquecendo o quarto de repente não parecia mais uma boa ideia e quem sabe ele devesse ter tirado sua própria calça antes de começar tudo aquilo. Agora estava apertada demais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas agora não queria parar só pra fazer isso; não queria que o aperto de Levi em seu cabelo se afrouxasse ou que ele parasse de gemer. Percebeu que apertar a parte interna da coxa dele fazia com que seus quadris se elevassem e ele tombasse a cabeça pra trás. Os sons de prazer abafados pela palma de sua mão começaram a irritá-lo um pouco. Teve que se afastar para lhe dar uma bronca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Para com isso, não cobre a boca. — Eren falou em um tom de voz baixo, impressionando a si mesmo em como sua voz soara grave. Segurou o pulso de Levi, puxando a mão que cobria sua boca e sentiu um arrepio passando por sua coluna; era óbvio que Levi não sabia como estava atraente daquele jeito. — Se fizer de novo, eu paro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Para o caralho. — respondeu, tentando soar rude, mas seu olhar entregou o que ele pensava. Eren continuou sorrindo de canto, inclinando sobre o tronco de Levi para distribuir mordidinhas por seu abdome. Sua mão mantinha os movimentos de vai e vem que faziam com que Levi ficasse cada vez mais tenso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, e você vai fazer o quê se eu não continuar? — provocou. — Sentar em mim e foder a minha boca?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi pareceu ficar irritado. E a prova disso foi que Eren sentiu um puxão em sua nuca quando ele enroscou os dedos em seu cabelo e puxou para encará-lo de frente. Não conseguiu segurar o sorriso ao perceber que, por baixo daquele comportamento arisco, Levi estava se desmanchando em submissão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Faça seu trabalho direito, Jaeger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, Capitão! — respondeu, ainda provocativo. — Se… hm, você deixar eu mover minha cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi aliviou a pressão em seus cabelos, permitindo que Eren voltasse a chupá-lo. Sem a mão para abafar sua voz agora, Eren arrependeu-se ainda mais de terem acendido a lareira. Ele sentia o suor escorrendo por seu pescoço e por suas costas e até mesmo as mãos de Levi em sua nuca e ombros estavam quentinhas. Sentia os músculos dele se enrijecendo sob seu toque, principalmente devido a maneira como movia a língua; um suspiro profundo indicou que ele estava perto do orgasmo. Eren lambeu uma última vez a cabeça de seu pênis antes de cravar os dentes na parte interna e sensível de sua coxa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eren!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conteve a perna que se dobrou em surpresa ao sentir a mordida e ficou satisfeito ao escutar um gemido quando Levi, enfim, se desfez em sua mão. Eren passou a língua contra a pele sensível e a sugou na tentativa de deixar uma marca. Levi não pareceu se importar, concentrando-se em sua própria respiração. Alguns segundos depois, Eren sentiu um pé em seu ombro empurrando-o para trás; se afastou, sentando-se entre as pernas de Levi e observando-o. Lambeu os dedos sujos enquanto aguardava a recomposição do outro, satisfeito por ver que tinha conseguido deixar sua coxa marcada. Quem sabe conseguisse fazer mais algumas?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não lambe isso. — Levi murmurou baixo, ainda sem fôlego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren sorriu de canto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acabei de chupar você, isso é só a última parte. — ele comentou, inclinando-se sobre o corpo de Levi. Tocou seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos, descendo-os por seu queixo até segurar seu rosto e beijá-lo nos lábios levemente. Sentiu as mãos de Levi indo imediatamente em direção aos botões de sua calça, soltando-os e aliviando um pouco a pressão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Deixa que eu te… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No chuveiro. — Eren pontuou. — Eu não vou querer sair da cama depois disso e você vai ficar reclamando que os lençóis estão suados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu já vou ter que lavar o tapete mesmo. — ele respondeu em uma voz frustrada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu nem fiz sujeira. — Eren protestou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas eu sei o que aconteceu aqui, não posso ignorar. — Levi franziu a testa, se inclinando nos cotovelos. Recebeu um último beijo rápido nos lábios e continuou observando o estúpido sorriso no rosto de Eren. — Vamos tomar esse banho logo antes que eu desista de te ajudar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você que manda, Capitão. — Eren se levantou, esticando a mão para puxar Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Para!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu não acredito que você fez isso. — Levi enfiou um papel na frente do rosto de Eren. — Puta merda, tinha que ser você… — e saiu do quarto murmurando algo sobre Eren dormir no tapete aquela semana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren olhou confuso para o papel. O navio de carga tinha chegado com suprimentos e partido há pouco, mas ele não desceu para ver ninguém; não era nenhum de seus amigos mesmo. Deixou que Levi lidasse com tudo como era de costume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O papel a sua frente era uma carta de Armin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eu, Mikasa e Jean estamos combinando de ir te ver assim que possível, também estamos com saudades. Eu também não gosto muito de escrever cartas, então conto apenas o necessário para o ex-Capitão Levi. Estamos muito felizes por você ter acordado e mal podemos esperar para visitar vocês. Além disso, providenciei o presente para a Miyuki. Ela ainda não consegue expressar satisfação por ganhar coisas, mas tenho certeza que vai ficar feliz em saber que você se importa com ela. E não, ela não tem nada do Jean. É tudo da Mikasa, até parece que ela fez a filha sozinha.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sobre o seu pedido, eu providenciei e está dentro da caixa de suprimentos. Não, não consegui enviar três embalagens, mas não acho que você vai usar tanto assim até a próxima leva de suprimentos. Aliás, da próxima vez, tenha consciência de que toda correspondência proveniente daí endereçada ao “Comandante Arlert” está autorizada a ser aberta por outros membros de alta patente da Tropa de Exploração, ou seja, os Tenentes Kirschtein, Ackerman, Springer e Braun estão sabendo do que você anda aprontando. Eles desejam felicidades.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Até breve,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Armin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comentários e favoritos me deixariam muito feliz, sério mesmo &lt;3 Por favor, me contem o que acharam :)<br/>Até mais !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>